whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rabisu
The House of Rabisu, also known by their modern sobriquet Devourers, are the Fallen who were once in charge of protecting and enriching nature while making it available to humanity in Demon: The Fallen. Many of the Devourers grew tired of the innocence of humans threatening their creations and joined with the Rebellion. Serving as some of the fiercest warriors in the angelic legions, they fought to the bitter end, serving Lucifer with a loyalty that rivaled the Asharu. The Devourers who have escaped the Abyss have had time to wallow in guilt and pain, and have reverted to a more feral nature as they seek to protect the Earth itself. The Devourers are the warriors among the Fallen, given charge of the beasts of the wilderness and infused with the nature of the predator. They are naturally fierce and impulsive by nature, favoring action over long-winded discussion. By the same token, they are not inclined to slow punishments or long, convoluted corruption. They incite, ravage, annihilate and move on. Devourers are naturally drawn to violent, aggressive individuals as the source of their power, be they street thugs, cops, soldiers or corporate sharks.Houses of the Fallen, p.6 Purpose and Curse The Rabisu were primarily created to give form to life on Earth. The Zaltu sculpted the variety of animals, from the tiniest insect to the great blue whale; they considered the human form their greatest creation. The Ninurtu were given the same reign over plants. In addition, the Rabisu made these things, with help from other Elohim, work together to create cycles and food chains. At the Fall, the Rabisu were the second House to present themselves before man. The curse of the Rabisu was simple, but brutal. The Rabisu were named Devourers, and they saw humanity literally made no better than beasts; before the curse, animals were not allowed to attack humans. Some of the rebel Rabisu went on to become Aruru, using their shaping skills just for humans during the Rebellion to help them survive. Faction Alignments Some Devourers remain loyal to Lucifer and are therefore Luciferans. Others fall completely to the call of darkness and become Raveners who only wish to destroy humanity. Most Devourers lack the finesse and patience to become scheming Faustians. Weakness Devourers, while honest to a fault, never know when to keep their mouth shut. Their lack of tact can make them many enemies, even if the words ring true. In addition, Devourers tend to be manipulated by those more familiar with the ways of society. Devourers are always angry, always ready to lash out at anyone and anything that gets in their way. Slowly, though, they are beginning to realize that violence and rage are not the only solutions, that there are other possibilities, other ways to feel. They were warriors once, rather than just simple-minded engines of destruction. Unfortunately, too often, they have realized this fact after smashing things to pieces. If they can just control their impulses, maybe they can build a better life for themselves and even find a purpose to their new existence. Background information Rabisu were evil spirits in Akkadian mythology who hid in shadows and dark corners, looking to attack those who passed them. Pure salt is said to keep them away. References *DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 24-25, 32, 38, 102-103, 204 Category:Houses (DTF) Category:Demon: The Fallen glossary